


baby baby baby

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: Accidents Happen [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby is Everyone's Dad, F/M, Family Fluff, I'm trans so Buck is too because I said so, M/M, Maddie tells Buck about the Madney baby and it's cute, Pregnancy, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, baby shower shenanigans, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Buck wasn’t even sure how they’d gotten onto this topic of conversation. Probably had to do with Chimney’s baby “research”- a very loose definition of the word if there ever was one- that he’d been doing to know what to expect with his and Maddie’s own little one on the way. However they got there, they had turned to whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Buck grimaced a little as he listened from where he was sitting on the couch with Eddie, his legs in Eddie’s lap as Eddie gently massaged Buck’s bad leg.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Isabel Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Accidents Happen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713259
Comments: 15
Kudos: 222





	baby baby baby

Buck hummed thoughtfully as he glanced between two car seats. In all honesty, he had absolutely no idea what the difference between the two were except the prices. Maddie rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Buck’s, giving him a gentle nudge with her hip to get his attention.

“You want that one,” Maddie said and nodded to the one on the right. “It has a better safety rating and that brand has had less recalls in the past three years.” She beamed at him and Buck cracked a small smile.

“And everyone makes fun of me for _my_ research binges,” Buck said before he lifted the box into the cart after checking to make sure it was the same model number.

“I don’t want my favorite little nugget to be in a shitty car seat,” Maddie said and she grimaced apologetically as the mom with a toddler pushed her cart past them with a disapproving look. “Besides, I’m sure you and Eddie have been super busy with Eddie going back to work and everything else going on.”

“Yeah. A little,” Buck admitted as they walked down the aisle. “We managed to get the nursery painted and everything cleared out, but we still haven’t got anywhere for the baby to _sleep_.”

“Why do I feel there’s an argument behind that?” Maddie asked and Buck just looked a little embarrassed at being caught out. “Evan-”

“It’s not an argument per say,” Buck defended himself as they rounded the corner to where there was a variety of cribs. “Eddie wants the baby to sleep in our room for the first handful of months. Our room isn’t big enough to fit a standard crib in it, so that means we’d probably have to get something like a bassinet. Which I’m not totally against except it seems ridiculous that we put all that effort into a nursery if we aren’t going to use it for six months.” Buck shrugged. “The nursery’s right by our bedroom. There’s no way that anything could happen and we wouldn’t know about it. I mean, Eddie’s a medic and could handle anything that might come up, but I think he’s just a little…”

“Overprotective,” Maddie finished for him. “Are we even talking about the same Eddie Diaz?” Maddie asked sarcastically with a put-upon expression of shock.

“Shut up,” Buck said and rolled his eyes. “I know it’s so minor, but,” Buck sighed heavily. “I’ve done the research and honestly, it’s just confusing. Different pediatricians recommend conflicting things and so do parents who have already done this. I mean, when I asked Eddie what he and Shannon did with Christopher, he told me that Christopher had always had his own room.” Buck scrubbed a hand over his face. Maddie settled a hand on his back and rubbed it soothingly.

“Either way, you’re at least going to need a crib, so let’s go look,” Maddie said encouragingly, and they looked at a couple before Buck settled on one that he liked. It was white- in case they wanted to paint it later it would certainly be easier- and it was up to date with the standard codes. “See, wasn’t so hard. You’re getting the hang of this whole dad thing,” Maddie teased and leaned up to press a kiss against Buck’s cheek.

“Very funny,” Buck said flatly, but he leaned into the contact with a small smile before they moved on to look at some other things. They wandered around for a little while, Buck tossing some of the essential things like diapers, bottles, and a changing mat into the cart as well as some smaller things like pacifiers and bibs.

They finished up and Buck tried not to wince too much at the price tag as he paid. He and Maddie walked out to Buck’s jeep and loaded up the stuff together. “Hungry?” Maddie asked and Buck shrugged with a small smile.

“I could eat,” Buck admitted and slipped into the driver’s seat. There was a little café nearby that they both liked so he drove that direction. Buck glanced at Maddie and he noticed that she suddenly seemed a little nervous. He kept quiet and when they got there, they snagged a table and a cup of coffee with their sandwiches. “Everything okay?” Buck asked as he fiddled with his coffee cup.

Maddie nodded but she was picking at the crust of her sandwich. “There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about,” Maddie said and brushed her hands off on her pants a little nervously. She chewed her lip and Buck tried not to tense at the soft tone in her voice. Maddie almost never treated him with kid-gloves, so it had to be serious whatever it was.

“You know you can tell me anything,” Buck encouraged as he cradled his paper cup between his hands carefully.

“I know, and it’s nothing bad,” Maddie said, quick to reassure him with a gentle touch to the back of his hand. She chewed her lip for a moment before she gave him a soft smile. “Chim and I are having a baby.”

Buck blinked at her and he couldn’t help the tears that sprung into his eyes. “That’s- _wow_ , Mads. I’m really happy for you.” He brushed his hand over his eyes and couldn’t help but grin at how happy she looked. It was much happier than he could remember seeing her in a really long time.

“They’re only going to be about six months apart, which is going to be a _lot_ ,” Maddie said and she gave him a slightly sheepish smile.

“It could be worse,” Buck said with a shrug as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I think Eddie and Chim are going to disagree with you,” Maddie said, and Buck pulled a face in sympathy for both their partners.

…..

“Let me do that,” Eddie said and he took the box with the crib from Buck’s hands, much to Buck’s displeasure. “You shouldn’t be carrying anything super heavy.” Eddie’s glance went down to the prominent bump with a warm affection.

“I hate to tell you this, Eds, but I carry heavier boxes when I’m doing inventory,” Buck said and handed the box cutter over so that Eddie could open up the box since he was going to be stubborn. Eddie gave him a bland look and Buck just held up his hands before taking a step back and settling his hands underneath the swell of his stomach. “I can help. We’re supposed to be doing this together.”

“We are together,” Eddie pointed out and Buck rolled his eyes before he went over to the car seat and took it out of the box so that he could put it together. None of the pieces were particularly heavy so he hoped Eddie wouldn’t hover like the motherhen that he refused to admit that he was. “Besides, I’ve done this before,” Eddie pointed out as he waved his screwdriver in Buck’s direction.

“Yeah, ten years ago,” Buck said and rolled his eyes as he unfolded the directions to put the car seat together. They were settled on the floor about ten feet away from each other as they slowly started piecing things together.

It was nice to just be in the same space even as they were quiet and intent on their own individual tasks. Buck shot Eddie a small smile which Eddie returned as he glanced up from the crib’s directions.

“So,” Buck said to break the silence and because he’d been sitting on the information for all of four hours and he felt like he was going to bust. “Maddie told me something pretty cool.” He aimed for his voice to be casual and he was pretty proud of how evenly it came out.

“Yeah? About what?” Eddie asked and reached for another piece so that he could screw it into place.

“Her and Chim are having a baby,” Buck said and he couldn’t help but grin as Eddie’s hand slipped and he dropped the screwdriver in his hand with a clatter. “Yeah, I had just about the same reaction,” Buck said through a laugh.

“ _Dios ayúdame_ ,” Eddie muttered under his breath and Buck leaned over to swat at Eddie’s leg. “Two pregnant Buckleys at the same time is not exactly what anyone would wish for, Ev. Besides, your sister is terrifying enough without being hormonal.” When Buck raised an eyebrow, Eddie just shrugged. “You didn’t hear the shovel talk she gave me.”

“Pretty sure that if you ever said that bit about her being hormonal to her face, she’d kill you in your sleep,” Buck pointed out as he put the finishing touches on the car seat and then set it aside.

“And you wouldn’t even lift a finger to protect me?” Eddie asked with a small smile tugging at his mouth.

“No. I’m not an idiot, Eddie. I’m very much aware of what my sister is capable of,” Buck said as he pulled a face. There was a moment and then both of them were laughing and shaking their heads.

“I should text them, tell that that I’m happy for them,” Eddie said and he chewed his lip as he looked over the directions. He made a face as he tried to discern which pieces they were talking about, and Buck rolled his eyes fondly before he made his way over to help.

“I’m sure they’ll appreciate it. I think Maddie’s skittish about the whole thing,” Buck said and he handed Eddie another piece. “Not that I can’t understand that.” Buck clasped his hands over his bump and frowned down at it slightly. Despite having taken Eddie’s advice and trying a support group, it still hadn’t eased all of his anxieties.

Eddie sensed the dip in Buck’s mood and he scooted a little closer so their hips were pressed together as Eddie worked. “I know we’ve not really talked about it much, but I figured now would be as good a time as any…” Eddie glanced over at Buck with a soft smile. “Names.”

Buck couldn’t help but grimace. He’d been pointedly putting it off.

“We don’t have to decide right now,” Eddie said easily as he worked on securing another piece of the frame. “But I just wanted to at least have started talking about it.” Buck blew out a breath and nodded. “So, let’s just rip off the band-aid. If you want the baby’s last name to be a Buckley, I wouldn’t-”

“Whoa,” Buck cut him off and waved his hands ineffectually. “Nope. Definitely not.” Buck shook his head and he covered Eddie’s knee with his hand. “I want this baby to be a Diaz- just like you, just like Christopher. If the Buckley name dies with me, I am _more_ than okay with that.” Eddie blinked at the tone of Buck’s voice but softened a little.

“If that’s what you want, then I’m not going to be the one to say no,” Eddie said with a small smile before he leaned in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Buck’s mouth. Buck grinned back before shoving at his shoulder playfully.

“You know that since we’re not finding out if it’s a boy or a girl that means we have to have names for both, right?” Buck said with a semi-defeated sigh. Naming their baby felt like such a heavy task and he worried that he wasn’t up to it. What if they picked something awful? What if, what if, what if? It made Buck’s head spin. “Whatever it is, it’s going to have to sound good with Christopher.” Buck chewed his lip for a moment, unsure about whether or not the bring up the name that had been circling around in his head. “Actually, I had an idea. Would work for either a boy or a girl too…”

After Buck told Eddie what it was, he grinned and stood up, putting the pieces of the crib aside, before taking Buck’s hand to help him up. “I was reading in some of those books that a good way to feel settled about a baby’s name is to call the name out into the yard like you’re calling them inside. You want to try it?”

Buck cracked a small smile and they headed towards the back door. “Sure. Can’t hurt.” They cracked open the door and leaned against the opposite sides of the doorframe and leaned out to call the potential baby name out into the backyard. It made something warm settle in Buck’s chest and his cheeks ached from smiling as he glanced over to Eddie to see his reaction. Eddie was smiling softly, something tender in his eyes. “I think we’ve got it,” Buck said and slipped his hand into Eddie’s.

“I think we do.” Eddie tugged Buck back inside and towards their bedroom.

…..

Buck wasn’t even sure how they’d gotten onto this topic of conversation. Probably had to do with Chimney’s baby “research”- a very loose definition of the word if there ever was one- that he’d been doing to know what to expect with his and Maddie’s own little one on the way. However they got there, they had turned to whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Buck grimaced a little as he listened from where he was sitting on the couch with Eddie, his legs in Eddie’s lap as Eddie gently massaged Buck’s bad leg.

Buck felt something heavy settle in his gut the longer the conversation went on. At this stage in his pregnancy Buck was feeling a lot of anxiety about so many things. He hadn’t felt the baby move yet- which Buck was trying desperately not to panic over since his OB had promised that movement with first babies tended to go unnoticed since every sensation was so new. But the fear that something was wrong or that he wasn’t as good a dad as he hoped wasn’t helped since he didn’t have any instinct as to whether the baby was a girl or a boy like most parents he’d talked to did. He couldn’t even think about delivery or their birth plan because it was so terrifying and dysphoric for him that he knew that he was driving up Eddie’s anxiety. He raked a hand through his hair and tried to shove all of that away. He was at work and like Bobby had told him when he’d first started working there: you take the weight of your kit with you on the job and left all the other shit behind.

Hen insisted that the baby should be a girl because there were, directly quoted from the woman herself, “too many goddamn men around here”. Chim swore that it was a boy, but his reasons for saying it changed nearly every day and almost all of them were weird pregnancy myths that he’d read about on the internet.

“We should just take a poll,” Hen said as she threw her hands up, seemingly getting nowhere with her argument with Chim about facts over stupid wives’ tales.

Buck squirmed a little uncomfortably. “Does it really matter that much?” Buck muttered quietly as he hunched in on himself a little. “I mean, that’s the whole reason we didn’t just go ahead and have the doctor tell us.” Eddie pressed his thumb against the underside of Buck’s knee comfortingly.

Hen hummed and Buck wasn’t sure that she was listening to him at all. At that moment, the bell rang and Buck swung his legs off of Eddie’s lap as Hen and Chim jumped up to head down. “I love you,” Buck said as Eddie hopped up as well.

“Love you both,” Eddie said and ducked in to press a quick kiss to Buck’s mouth and brush his hand over his bump affectionately before heading down to get onto the truck. Buck felt something in his chest tighten- he never liked being left behind as everyone else went out on call- as he watched Eddie go. He pushed himself up and off the couch to go ahead and get back to his chores.

…..

The phone rang and Buck didn’t even glance at the caller ID before he answered it. “Hello?”

“Your sister just told me that you’re not having a baby shower,” Athena’s voice was in ‘firm but disappointed mother’ territory and it made Buck tense up a little on instinct.

“Uh… no. We decided that since it’s not Eddie’s first kid and we have everything we need there’s not really a point,” Buck said and shifted on his feet awkwardly. “Besides, the whole thing would just be a hassle anyway. Everyone’s schedules and trying to plan everything would just-”

“Buck,” he didn’t have to be able to see her to know the exact wounded frown that she was wearing, “it’s about celebrating the new life that you and Eddie are bringing into this world- into this _family_.” Buck felt a lump forming in his throat. “We all would move heaven and earth to be able to do that for you. You know that, right?”

Buck wanted to tell her ‘yes’. And logically, he did know that, but lately he’d just wanted to sink into the background until the baby was born. He didn’t want to be the center of attention with everyone looking at him like some sort of- nope, he wasn’t going there.

“Honey,” Athena said quietly and Buck had to blink back the emotions threatening to choke him at the simple sentiment. “If you really don’t want to do this, that’s fine. Be prepared for some teasing like Bobby and I got about our wedding, but no one will be angry with you. But if it’s just about the planning-”

“It’s not,” Buck cut in and he pinched the bride of his nose. “I just don’t want to be the center of attention right now.”

Athena hummed sympathetically. “How about this, why don’t you let me and your sister come up with some ideas- so there’s no pressure on you and Eddie- and if you hate it, we won’t even bring it up to anybody else.”

Buck swallowed thickly at the obviously affectionate gesture. “Okay. I- uh- I think I’d like that a lot actually. Thank you, Athena.”

“Anything for you, Buckaroo.” They talked for a while longer about some little things- some about the potential baby shower and some just about how Buck was feeling in general- before they both needed to get some things done and they said their goodbyes.

Buck wandered into the nursery and he couldn’t help but fuss a little with the few odds and ends that weren’t neatly put away yet. He folded some swaddling blankets before tucking them into the drawer gently.

After a while of just taking care of some domestic things that needed to kept up with, Buck’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to check his messages.

**Athena: How does talking over coffee on Sunday afternoon sound?**

Buck couldn’t help but smile a little at his phone as he tapped out his reply.

**Buck: Sounds great. Thank you, Athena.**

**Athena: Thank me after you say yes to the amazing shower your sister and I are going to plan**

**you**

Buck couldn’t help but laugh a little at the teasing tone that Athena’s text was clearly meant to be in.

**Buck: We’ll just have to see about that**

**Athena: Challenge accepted**

…..

The baby shower was in full swing and to be completely honest, Buck was enjoying it. There were a few games: a ‘find the guest’ bingo that was made up to be more for the kids in attendance as well as a corkboard full of various pictures of all the guests where the point was to guess who it was and how old they were in the picture. Thankfully, Maddie had picked a picture of Buck from high school where he was still pre-T but looked masculine. Most of the pictures from when he was really small were locked away in Hershey where Buck hoped they stayed.

There was a small table with a two bowls of buttons and two stacks of paper. One stack of papers were cute pre-made predictions as well as a blank spot for the guests to write advice for him and Eddie, while the other stack was a betting form that went along with the pink and blue buttons that nearly everyone at the party were wearing.

Buck honestly would have been a little offended if betting pools weren’t so common amongst the 118. Buck’s eyes flicked over the list.

Team Boy: Maddie, Chim, Karen, Harry, Carla, and- surprisingly since they’d had a conversation about this only a few days prior with him innocently stating that he didn’t know because it didn’t matter- Eddie.

Team Girl: Hen, Bobby, Athena, Denny, May, Michael, Eddie’s Aunt Pepa, and- unsurprisingly since he’d voiced his opinion very strongly at the same conversation- Christopher.

“Alright, Buckaroo- you’ve got to pick: boy or girl,” Chim said and sidled up to where Buck had been looking over the list.

“Nope. You can’t suck me into your little game, Chim,” Buck said and flicked the blue Boy button that was pinned to Chim’s jacket. “Besides, you know no matter what I choose everyone’s going to think I’m cheating and already know.”

“Fine, but you are legally obligated to bet on your niece or nephew,” Chim said and pointed at Buck seriously, playfully narrowing his eyes. Buck let out a laugh and nodded.

“Alright fine.” Buck said and tucked his hands into his pockets. He looked over to where Christopher was looking over his bingo card with Denny and Harry, Maddie crouched down as she and Carla helped to point them in the direction of the person to ask to sign off on their card. Eddie, Michael, Bobby, and Karen were in a huddle and Eddie was pulling a face at whatever story it was that Karen was telling. Hen was balancing Nia on her hip as she talked to May, Athena, and Aunt Pepa.

“You look like you’re deep in thought, _querido_ ,” Abuela said as she wrapped an arm around Buck’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. “ _Me gustaría saber en que estás pensando_.”

“Just glad that me and Eddie have all of you,” Buck said casually but the sparkle in Abuela’s eyes told Buck that she knew what he was saying underneath it all. Buck cracked a small smile at her before nodding down to where she wasn’t wearing a pin. “No guess?”

“I already know what the baby is going to be, wouldn’t be fair,” she said and the mischievous edge to her smile reminded Buck of Christopher.

Before Buck could try to come up with a response, Christopher came over and plastered himself against Buck’s side and Buck ran his fingers through Christopher’s mussed curls. “What’s up, kid?” Buck asked as he watched the way Christopher wiggled a little in anticipation.

“Daddy said you should tell Cap now, before we do cake.” Buck lifted is eyes from Christopher’s and he caught Eddie’s eye from across their backyard. Eddie just nodded toward the door and Buck felt something flip in his stomach as he patted Christopher’s shoulder.

“Alright. You’re going to have to let me go then, leech,” Buck joked and Christopher laughed brightly before letting go of the hem of Buck’s shirt. He wandered over to where Bobby was trying to organize the stack of children’s books that each guest had written a little note in. “Hey, Cap,” Buck said and tried to suppress his nerves, “me and Eddie wanted to talk to you real quick if that’s okay.”

“Sure thing, Buck,” Bobby said easily though there was a slight furrow in his brow. Buck nodded towards the house and Bobby followed him right into the nursery where Eddie was waiting, his clenched hands the only indication that he was as nervous as Buck was. “What’s this about?” Bobby asked as he looked between the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

“We’ve been talking about it- and we wanted to talk to you before we really settled on it for sure- but, uh,” Buck ducked his head sheepishly before pushing through his nerves. “Whether or not the baby is a boy or a girl, we- well, we wanted to name the baby after you.” Bobby seemed stunned and suddenly Buck was worried that he might have overstepped- he knew that Bobby’s son had been named Robert and now he was worried that suggesting it was insensitive.

“You’ve been like a father to both of us ever since we came to the 118,” Eddie said softly, and he tucked his hands into his pockets and gave Bobby a small grin. “We just wanted you to know that you mean a lot to us, but like Buck said, if you don’t want-”

“It’s not that,” Bobby said thickly, and Buck felt his chest get tight at seeing tears welling up in Bobby’s eyes. “If it’s what you two want, I’m alright with it- more than alright with it, I’m honored. I just wasn’t expecting it is all.”

Buck closed the distance between him and Bobby and hugged him tightly. “Thank you, Bobby. For everything.”

“Any time, kid,” Bobby said and patted Buck’s back. Buck pulled away and he couldn’t help but the grin that made his cheeks ache.

“What’s going on in here?” Athena asked and she had her hands on her hips as she stood in the doorway and looked between the three of them. “Did you two forget you’ve got other guests?”

Buck let out a laugh and shook his head. “No, ma’am, just had something we needed to clear up. We’re coming back right now.”

The rest of the party was fairly relaxed. They cut the cake and Buck and Eddie read over the baby predictions. Buck nearly choked on his water as he read Maddie’s. “A nine pound baby?”

“You were a pretty big baby, Ev,” Maddie pointed out and Buck felt a blush color the back of his neck as he rolled his eyes. “And if Eddie’s baby pictures are anything to go by…” She trailed off teasingly and looked over to the board. Eddie had been around seven months old in the photo Abuela had brought for the game and now it was Eddie’s turn to blush as she shot Abuela a dirty look.

“If this baby weighs nine pounds, I’m going to murder you,” Buck said and gave Eddie a dark look.

Eddie help up his hands in surrender, but he cracked a small smile as he took the paper from Buck’s hands. “If you can even run to catch up with me,” Eddie muttered under his breath.

“Why wouldn’t Buck be able to catch you?” Christopher asked, his face twisted up with a thoughtful expression. Eddie blanched at the question and thankfully, May diverted Christopher’s attention to the barely serious answers on Chimney’s prediction sheet. She shot Eddie a look that Buck knew she’d inherited from Athena.

Nia started to get fussy not long after they finished with the games and Buck waved off Hen and Karen as they gathered up the kids, Denny having only pouted a little since had and Christopher had been in the middle of creating a LEGO tower in the living room while the adults chatted outside. The rest of the guests trickled out not long after that, Bobby hugging the both of them extra hard when they left to get Harry into bed, and Eddie had to all but push Pepa and Abuela out with promises that he and Buck could take care of what little mess was left.

They tucked Christopher into bed and despite being tired, he clung onto the both of them a little more than he usually would. They had to promise to sit with him until he was mostly asleep before he would settle. Buck pressed a kiss to Christopher’s forehead and he let Eddie help him up from the edge of the boy’s low bed. Eddie tucked the blankets closer around Chris’s shoulders before they walked out, leaving the door open just a crack.

“You look tired,” Eddie said and traced his thumb over Buck’s cheekbone.

“It’s been a long day,” Buck said and leaned into the touch before he leaned in to kiss Eddie softly. He could feel the slight curve of Eddie’s mouth as they kissed lazily in the hall. Eddie’s hands were on the curve of Buck’s waist when Buck felt a sharp tap. He jolted a little at the suddenness and Eddie’s brow furrowed for a second before he broke out into a dopey grin. “What-?”

“Wait a second,” Eddie said softly, almost as if he didn’t want to break the little bubble around the moment. They stood there for a minute and then it happened again, a sharp tap against Buck’s side, not far from where Eddie’s hand was resting. “That is our baby kicking,” Eddie said and he smoothed his thumb over Buck’s side.

Buck let out a huff of breath, feeling a little thrown. He’d spent so much time worrying and now it felt like some of the weight was off his chest. Eddie ducked in again and kissed him firmly and Buck couldn’t help but curl his fingers into Eddie’s hair as Eddie slipped his hands into Buck’s back pockets. “Bed?” Buck said once he pulled back to catch his breath and to bump his nose against Eddie’s cheek. Eddie slipped his hands out of Buck’s back pockets to hook his finger into Buck’s belt loops and tug him into their bedroom, a grin plastered on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So after the finale all I could think about was Maddie being pregnant at the same time as Buck and I literally ASCENDED and had to include it this -verse as well. And I needed something a little happier. I know there's still a little smattering of Buck angst in it, but Buck wouldn't be Buck without overthinking everything.  
> Also, listen to In Case You Don't Live Forever by Ben Platt during the scene between Buck and Bobby and cry with me because certain lines just be HITTING DIFFERENT :')  
> Buttons:https://www.etsy.com/no-en/listing/482128581/team-boy-team-girl-baby-gender-reveal
> 
> Prediction/advice sheet: https://www.etsy.com/listing/673294785/baby-predictions-and-advice-baby-shower?pp=1  
> -James


End file.
